


Enjoy the Thrills of Kissing

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-16
Updated: 2003-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there's kissing. And some rubbing. And some banter. But no plot to speak of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Thrills of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a chapter in a 1930s-era booklet I found called _How to Kiss_. It's quite hilarious, and available in reprinted form at funky gift shops. Written for Wendi's birthday, posted several weeks late.

"Boys, why don't you go take a walk before dinner?" Martha asked as she pulled a few potatoes out of the bin. "I can tell you're bored."

"We're not bored, Mom," Clark insisted from the couch, "just tired."

"Malingering?" Martha offered, with a quirk of her mouth.

"Indolent," Lex concluded, stretching his arms over his head. He had somehow forgotten how exhausting farm chores were.

"What time is Dad getting home from Grandville tomorrow?" Clark walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk.

"Around five – the organic farming conference ends at noon, but your father wants to visit some friends in the afternoon." She handed Clark a glass. "Don't even think about it, kid."

"Mom, I'm 24. I was _going_ to get a glass."

"Mmm-hmm. Nice try."

"If you're going to be like that about it, I won't have any." Clark's grin negated the petulance. Lex loved seeing this – the easygoing love between Clark and his parents. That he was often included in it still astounded him.

"Boys, I'm serious, wander off somewhere. Please. You'll drive me crazy with your hovering. The chicken just needs some more time in the oven, and I'll mash the potatoes. Go. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Geez, okay. We're going." Clark shot Lex a look and took his and Lex's jackets off their hooks and walked to the door.

Lex smiled at Martha as he walked behind the counter where she was peeling potatoes. "We'll see you in a bit, Martha."

"Have a good time, boys." She smiled at him and dropped potatoes in a pot on the stove.

Clark was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Come on," he said, grabbing Lex's hand and walking toward the barn. "It'll be like old times."

"The loft? Haven't your parents moved everything out? You haven't even spent summers here in two years."

"The furniture's still there. It'll be warmer than walking all over the farm." Clark had a point; it was a clear day, but if it got any colder, they'd likely see their breath in the air. The steps still creaked in the dark barn as they made their way to Clark's old loft. Clark opened the large door at one end so they could see the fields and, in the distance, the sun lowering behind the line of trees. The couch and desk were covered with canvas tarps, which Lex pulled off and piled in the corner, coughing on the dust stirred up.

They stood in the center of the room. "So, the Fortress of Solitude, huh?"

"I can't believe I told you about that."

"I think it's cute," Lex teased as he sat at one end of the couch and crossed his arms. It was still pretty cold up here.

Clark sat next to Lex. "Cold? I think I can warm you up," he said as he put his arm around Lex and nuzzled his neck.

"Clark. We have to be ready to eat dinner with your mother in a little while. We can't do anything –- it would be disrespectful," Lex said, and looked cockeyed at Clark. It wasn't totally a joke.

"Oh, c'mon. Kissing? Kissing wouldn't hurt. My mom wouldn't object to kissing. It's not like we haven't had sex up here –- remember? 'Destitute Luthor Heir Seeks Refuge At Local Farm.' "

"I hate when you speak in newspaper headlines."

Clark moved his head and breathed on the spot right below Lex's ear. " 'Former Bad Boy Finds Barn Conducive To Mucking Out Stalls, Sucking Off Best Friend.' "

"Clark..." Lex shivered as Clark licked the spot and blew cool air on it.

"Clark Kent Deflowered.' Subheader: 'It Was Amazing, Says Local Teen.' " Lex rationalized. He was cold, and it would be some time before they were called to dinner, and well, it was Clark. Also, he had to stop the newspaper headlines before he went insane.

"All right. But we have to lay some ground rules." Lex ticked them off on his fingers. "No clothing comes off. No touching of anything below the waist. No lying down."

"Should I get you a whistle? Will there be a penalty box?" Clark slid closer so their thighs were touching from hip to knee. "I swear, Commissioner Luthor, I will obey all the rules. Now kiss me, you officious dork."

Lex made to get up. "Clark...."

Clark pulled Lex back to the couch. "Okay, we'll start off slow. How 'bout a butterfly kiss?"

"What's a butterfly kiss?"

"Your mom never did that? Here...." Clark put his hand lightly on one side of Lex's head and brought his face close on the other side. The slow fluttering against his cheek, Clark's warm breath against his neck, the feather-light touch of his hand...Lex shuddered slightly. "Like that, hmm?" Clark whispered, and nibbled down Lex's jaw until Lex could feel his breath on his own mouth. Brushing their lips together over and over, with detours to nip at Lex's lips. Lex reached up and grabbed Clark's face, brought him in close enough to press their mouths together, open, tangle tongues....

Time expanded, contracted, disappeared altogether. Deep, wet kisses broke into short, dry ones, then turned into nibbles on ear lobes and nuzzling into throats and licks over pulse points. "Thanks for not shaving today, Clark; my face is going to look like hamburger," Lex said into Clark's ear.

Clark's breath was hot against Lex's neck. "You want to call this off?" he asked as ran his thumbs over Lex's nipples.

"You want to die a slow, painful death?"

Clark chuckled and moved to straddle Lex's lap. "Not particularly."

"Clark. I distinctly recall declaring anything below the waist off-limits."

"I'm not touching anything below your waist. See? My hands are on the back of the couch."

"You're violating the spirit of the law, if not the letter."

"Oh, it's a law now? I thought you'd only set up _rules_ , Mr. Commissioner."

"This is not what we agreed to, Clark."

Clark ground his hips against Lex's, their hard cocks making contact through too many layers of clothing. "No, but isn't the agreement...flexible?"

"Clark...."

"We won't get another chance for days, Lex. You're staying at the mansion tonight and tomorrow night so I can stay with my folks, and we'll be traveling all day Monday. With the jet lag, it'll be Tuesday before this --" another grind "-- can happen."

"But we'll be on a private beach in Hawaii. Doesn't that make up for the wait?"

"Um, let me think. No." Clark grabbed Lex under his arms and –- flipped. Or something. Because suddenly Lex was sprawled out over Clark and Clark's cock was lined up with the crease of Lex's groin, and Lex's cock had its own little valley on Clark, and --

"This definitely is a violation of rule number three, 'No lying down.' "

"So give me a yellow card. Or even a red one. Suspend me." Clark put his hands on Lex's hips and moved him back and forth.

"Fine, you're suspended," Lex gasped, braced his knees on the couch and moved faster, leaning down to plunge his tongue into Clark's mouth. Clark bent his knee up and kneaded Lex's ass and everything narrowed down to Clark's tongue and Clark's leg pressing right _there_ and pressing his knee down to make Clark groan. Clark stiffened everywhere and Lex broke the kiss so he could look down at Clark and watch him come, Clark's mouth open and eyes clenched shut, head tipped back to lay bare that throat Lex couldn't ever lick enough. Lex rested against Clark, waiting for him to return to Earth, as it were. After a few minutes, Clark opened his eyes and smiled up at Lex.

"Your turn."

"No, that's all right --"

"Lex --" Clark still had his hands on Lex's ass. "We can't do this halfway...."

"I don't want to go in to dinner all sticky...."

"Fuck that noise."

"Outdated gangsta slang is worse than the newspaper headlines, you know."

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And there wasn't a choice in the matter, really, because then Clark started moving Lex's hips in earnest and then his hand moved down between Lex's legs and pressed _there_ , right behind his balls, and even through the jeans it was enough to send Lex out of his head, muffling a shout by biting down on Clark's shoulder.

"Now, wasn't that nice?" Clark asked a few minutes later. He tipped his head around in the direction of the house. "My mom's carving the chicken, so we have about five minutes."

"What?" Lex leaped off the couch. "Jesus, Clark! Look at us!" His clothes were so rumpled, there was no way Martha wouldn't figure out everything. And Clark, lying there with his puffy lips, hair mussed into a riot of curls, sleepy eyes...Clark, well, Clark looked thoroughly debauched. There was no other word for it.

"It's okay, Lex," Clark laughed and climbed off the couch. "You had fun."

"Yes, Clark, I had fun -- the evidence is cementing my underwear to my skin as we speak." Lex tried to flatten the wrinkles out of his shirt, but it wasn't working.

"Lex, just clean yourself up in the bathroom when you go to wash your hands. Geez." Clark strolled down the stairs as though he always shared a casual meal with his mother right after having sex with Lex. Actually.... Lex tilted his head. That had pretty much been the case for a few years, there. His skin itched where his come was drying in his crotch. Ugh.

Lex practically ran through the kitchen to the bathroom, shouting over his shoulder, "Just a minute, Martha; I have to wash my hands...." He used a kleenex to wipe what he could out of his pants, but they were still damp when he zipped up and turned to the sink to wash his hands. He looked up into the mirror to find -– _shit_ –- his face was red and rubbed raw in spots over his jaw and mouth and neck. Goddamned stubble. Lex resolved to investigate the feasibility of Kryptonian-strength electrolysis as soon as he and Clark returned from Hawaii. Fuck. Nothing to do but brazen it out.

Clark was setting the table when Lex came into the kitchen. Somehow he had gotten his hair under control, and his impermeable alien lips had returned to their normal size. The little bastard. Martha smiled, "Lex? Could you help me over here, please?" She was at the kitchen counter, balancing on her arm a platter with the chicken on it.

"Of course." He walked over, keeping his eyes on the floor. Maybe she wouldn't notice, if he kept his face out of the light.

"Here, honey," Martha said softly, handing him a small plastic bottle of something. "It always works wonders for me." She smiled and touched his cheek gently, then walked to the table.

Lex read the label. Aloe vera gel. He really shouldn't feel tears prickling his eyes, should he? He blinked several times and walked to the table, kissing Martha's cheek before he sat opposite Clark. Clark's broad smile across the table was impossible not to return as they started passing around dishes, and talking about the cattle, and the vegetable crops, and what Lex and Clark planned to do on their vacation. And yet again, Lex marveled at his amazing luck to have plunged his car off a certain bridge all those years ago.


End file.
